dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrov
Mrov is the home planet of the sentient Mrovians as well as the capital world of their Republic. Planet description Mrov is habitable and orbits a G-type main-sequence star very much like 's sun. It possesses a similar land-mass-to-ocean ratio as Earth does. Most of Mrov's continents are covered in tropical rain forests, although the planet does have a few deserts, and the poles are icy like Earth's. The Spire of Ascension, a 100,000-km-high tower constructed by the , can be easily seen from space, being many times taller than Mrov is wide. History Prehistoric Mrovians The Mrovians were the first successful intelligent species to evolve on Mrov, and have existed for 7 million years. In the earlier years of their existence, Mrovians lived in separate tribes that occasionally warred against each other, and were in more of a stone age, utilizing fairly primitive tools and weapons. About 6 million years before Age, the Mrovians had entered the iron age and had formed separate nations. It was during this iron age that the visited Mrov. Impressed with the Mrovians' potential to grow and improve as a species, the Supreme Kai had the 100,000-kilometer-high Spire of Ascension constructed on the planet's surface and placed a glaive and shield made out of at its peak as a gift to whoever could climb to the top of the tower. Over the centuries after the Grand Supreme Kai's departure, many Mrovian warriors attempted the journey up the immense structure, but only a female warrior named Gykul successfully climbed to the peak to claim the legendary weapons for herself. Only a few decades after Gykul climbed the Spire of Ascension, creatures known as the Ravenous began attacking Mrovian homes. Although they were still divided at the start of the war, the Mrovian soon recognized a common threat and began uniting to defend their species. Possessing little experience in cooperating as a single large force, the Mrovians ultimately lost many villages and cities, until only two havens remained – Aegklar and Asursha. Aware of the state of their enemies, all of the Ravenous attacked Asursha, which was not as well-defended as Aegklar, intending to overpower each population center individually. The civilians within Asursha ignited a beacon to alert the other haven that they were under attack, while the warriors remained at the perimeter, hopelessly outnumbered. While the reinforcements left Aegklar to assist their allies, the defenders of Asursha inevitably fell until only the leader, Gykul, remained. Instead of entering Asursha, the Ravenous were drawn to the lone female warrior, who began slaughtering them by the dozens. After slaying hundreds of her enemies, Gykul too, was eventually consumed by the overwhelming numbers. However, just before the remaining Ravenous could enter the Mrovian haven, the reinforcements from Aeglkar arrived in time to defend Asursha. As Gykul had singlehandedly slain over half of the entire Ravenous army, the warriors from Aeglkar were able to finish off the rest of the attackers. Gykul was ultimately hailed as the hero of Mrov. Years after the war, the Shieldmaidens, female Mrovians appointed to guard important Mrovian locations, were established, in order to honor Gykul’s sacrifice. Over millions of years, Mrovians would develop highly-advanced technology. Visit from Beerus the Destroyer In Age 433, arrived at Mrov, originally with the intention of destroying it, but was somewhat convinced otherwise by Okinaro. Beerus informed Supreme Admiral Siegfon, who personally greeted the , to provide the deity with a delicious feast lest he destroy the planet. The Mrovians, who have never experienced the sense of taste, due to not having mouths, could only gather fruits they have witnessed their local fauna eating, but were able to persuade Beerus to leave them be. Nitro's Invasion of Mrov On September 3, Age 766, Nitro led the majority of his army to Mrov. Nitro sent his forces at the planet while he himself remained on his ship beyond the range of Mrov's orbital defense lasers. Salhior decided to face Nitro personally in order to keep the space tyrant at a safer distance away from his homeworld, leaving Quoeyg in command of the Lance of Mrov. The Mrovians, thanks to their advance technology, were able to gradually push back Nitro's army and eventually wipe it out in its entirety. Meanwhile, Salhior and Nitro fought evenly, with Salhior possessing a slight upper hand. The Mrovian Supreme Admiral attempted to defeat Nitro with his Eradication attack, but did not do nearly enough damage to cause substantial injuries. Still, the strength Salhior had displayed prompted Nitro to revert to his true form. Now much more powerful, Nitro blasted the exhausted Salhior back to Mrov with a . Before the Supreme Admiral impacted the surface, Cuber stopped his momentum before taking over in his place. Cuber held his own against Nitro in his true form, but after an intense fight, the space emperor decided to power up to fifty percent of his full strength. The less-restrained Nitro effortlessly beat Cuber down, but before he could finish the Saiyan off, Chaiva intervened, having succeeded in killing Fassfu. The two Saiyans then tried to attack Nitro with energy wave volleys, but the Arcosian stopped all of their attacks with a that also blasted them into the ground. Nitro decided to target Chaiva first, and impaled her just under the sternum with his tail. This seemingly-fatal attack awakened Cuber's transformation, and showing no mercy, the new Super Saiyan swiftly killed Nitro with his Off the Stratosphere attack, putting an end to the invasion. Return of the Ravenous In Age 770, a large group of Ravenous Soldiers led by a Sentinel invaded Mrov via . The Mrovian warriors were able to wipe out the Soldiers while Chaiva destroyed the Sentinel. Still, Mrovian probes were able to recover DNA samples from the Ravenous' remains, confirming to Quoeyg and Salhior that the invaders were indeed of their ancient enemy. Within a few days, the Leviathan, the moon-sized leader of the Ravenous, arrived, embedding its tentacles in the planet's crust and absorbing its biomass. Cuber and Chaiva approacedh the Leviathan to destroy it, but it was guarded by the Ziz and the Behemoth, its two most powerful children. While the Ziz and Behemoth fought the Super Saiyans, Aysuida, the current Avatar of Gykul, cut into the Leviathan in order to destroy it from the inside. The two-on-two fight was initially even, but the Super Saiyans eventually proved to be more of a match for even the mightiest of the Ravenous. After the Saiyans destroyed their main threats, Chaiva turned her attention to the Leviathan, entered the hole Aysuida had created only to find the Mrovian in the jaws of three Sentinels. Chaiva killed the Sentinels that had Aysuida in their grasp, and then headed for the Leviathan's "core," housing its brain and heart. Chaiva promptly destroyed the Leviathan's vitals with a Sacred Finisher, putting an end to the Ravenous once and for all. Following the defeat of the Ravenous, Aysuida offered to have Chaiva take her place as the Avatar of Gykul, but the Saiyan declined, informing the Mrovian that her family would always come first and she could not promise the utmost dedication to the Republic. Age 777 Shortly after Cuber and the nine-year-old Baochoi return home from Glaysia from a sparring match against Salhior and Aysuida, Chaiva herself also returns home, but from Shieldmaiden guard duty. Dissatisfied with Baochoi's unwillingness to fight one versus one against stronger opponents, Chaiva decides to personally train her son, who does not look forward to losing badly in the subsequent fights. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Fan Made Planets